I Think I Love You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A bi-monthly guys week turns into something more for Fabian Prewett and his best friend Edgar Bones.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and Pop Figure Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for character of Fabian Prewett, and the trope of Friends to Lovers. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Daredevil's Helmet's spell prompt of Protego, Mask's Character Group prompt of Death Eaters, and Armored Suit's word prompt of Protection. Warning for slight cursing. I hope you all enjoy I Think I Love You.**

Fabian Prewett would never have suspected when he booked his and Edgar's first trip together that a. a group of Death Eaters would show up at the hotel and b. that more than just male bonding would end up happening. He should have known something big was about to happen he supposes when Gideon decided not to come with them.

"So I booked the room for this weeks little trip," Fabian had told Gideon eager to tell his brother about the trip that he'd planned for them and their friend Edgar Bones. He watched Gideon shuffle nervously and that just wasn't Gideon on even his best of days. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I"m coming on this trip," Gideon informed him.

"What? We plan this trip every two months, Gideon. What's more important than hanging out with your brother and best friend?" He folded his arms over his chest watching Gideon.

"I planned a weeks get away for my girlfriend and I," Gideon informed him. "I didn't know it would be the same week that you planned our usual trip though." He sighed. "She's looking forward to this trip, Fab. I can't go back on this. Tell Edgar I'm sorry I'm missing out on this one."

He watched as Gideon walked back into his room to finish packing more likely. Sighing he went back to change the plans from something for three to something for two. He wished that Gideon would have thought of asking before making his plans. But then again Fabian himself could have told Gideon about his plans before he made them.

But it didn't go down that way and that is how found himself standing inside the door of the room he'd rented in stunned shock. Not looking at a pair of twin bed but a King sized bed sitting square in the middle of the room. Could anything else go wrong with this weekend? First Gideon backed out spur of the moment. Now this.

"I could take the couch," Edgar said pointing towards the threadbare couch sitting in the makeshift living room of their rented room. "It looks really comfy."

Fabian laughed at this. "Don't be silly," he told Edgar rationally. "We'll share the bed. It's a pretty big bed and it's not like I haven't shared a bed before. Me and Gideon used to share all the time when we were younger..."

"If your sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Plus that couch doesn't look as comfortable as you're making it out to be." Fabian walked over to the closet and began to unpack his weeks worth of clothes.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Edgar asked nervously. He was very nervous about Fabian finding out the huge secret he'd been keeping from him since their fourth year of Hogwarts. Something had changed about Fabian during that summer between third year and fourth and that change had made Fabian seem much more attractive to him. Not that he'd ever actually admit that to Fabian out loud or at least not yet. He wasn't sure how Fabian would take how Edgar was feeling about Fabian.

"Definitely visiting the local beach," Fabian laughed a smile brightening his face. "Probably start our first night here with a pub crawl though. And I've got tons of stuff planned for us to do."

"A pub crawl tonight?" Edgar asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's a little late?"

"It's never to late for a good drink." Fabian had finished packing and had put his new leather jacket back on. "You coming or am I go out drinking by myself?"

"I'm coming," Edgar sighed in exasperation as he watched Fabian exit the room. Edgar didn't plan on drinking a lot because when he got drunk he turned into a very brutally honest person. He didn't want to unexpectedly tell Fabian his secret because he was drunk out of his mind. But Fabian wanted to go to the bar so that's what they'd do.

##########################################################################################

"I love this bar," Fabian called out drunkenly as he downed another beer. "But dude where are all the ladies? We should be out here picking up some ladies."

Edgar wanted to point out that Fabian had pulled into the parking and chose this place because of the look of it. "Maybe they'll show up later," he pointed out knowing the only ladies that would be showing up would only be looking for female companionship. "Maybe you should slow down, Fab."

"I'm just getting started." He downed the next beer that was put in front of him summoning for another round. "You haven't touched your first one. What's wrong with you, man?"

"Someone's got to drive us back to the hotel room."

"Oh, yeah." He downed the next drink and ordered another one.

At this point a tall muscular blonde man had walked up to Edgar and eyed him. The man wasn't unattractive. Not in the least. If Edgar hadn't developed feelings for Fabian he would have been flattered to have this man looking at him.

"Hey, baby," the man slurred, "want to come dance with me?" He winked at Edgar suggestively.

Edgar's face turned a deep scarlet at what the man was suggesting. It's not like Edgar hadn't experimented in this sort of way before. He'd been to this sort of place before but he'd only ever made out with another before. "I'm good here," he said waving the guy off.

"I could make you feel so much more better though, sexy," the man said slapping Edgar's ass none to gently. "Unless your here with someone." He eyed Fabian standing at the bar downing yet another drink. "Then your boyfriend can join us."

"No," Edgar mumbled beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "I'd rather not and I'm sure Fabian would agree."

"Look you little tease," the man screamed at Edgar grabbing him by the wrist to pull to him off.

"I think he said no," Fabian's voice sounded over Edgar's shoulder. "That means you take yourself over there and hit on some other guy or girl." Fabian shooed the man off but seeing him not let go of Edgar's arm only pissed Fabian off. "I said let go," he screamed jumping on the man and punching him as hard as he could. He got a couple of good swings in before he was pulled off the man.

"OUT!" yelled the bartender. "All of you."

"That was fun," Edgar mumbled as he supported Fabian all the way to the car. "You shouldn't have started that fight, Fab. I could have handled that loser by myself."

Fabian however didn't hear a thing. As soon as he hit the seat he was out like a light. With a sigh of exasperation Edgar jumped into the car and drove them back to the hotel that they were staying at. But as they drove up to the parking lot of the hotel and saw the tell tale robes of the Death Eaters surrounding the place Edgar only had one thought on his mind. And that was Fabian's protection. Stopping the car and getting out proved to gain the attention of the Death Eaters.

"I wish you were sober," Edgar hissed at the still out Fabian. As the Death Eaters neared the car he hastily cast a Protego charm around the car to keep both himself and Fabian safe. Thinking quickly Edgar grabbed Fabian and apparated into the hotel room they were staying in. He quickly jotted a note to rest of the Order members who were nearby before quickly casting another Protego charm on the hotel room.

Helping Fabian to the bed they were supposed to share that night Edgar received the biggest shock of his life. "I think I love you, Ed," Fabian mumbled in his sleep as Edgar moved him onto the bed.

Not sure if it was the alcohol talking or if Fabian was really saying this he pressed a gentle kiss to the other man's forehead. "I love you too, Fab," he whispered as he readied his wand to defend them and await backup. He didn't know then that that was the night his and Fabian's friendship was about to change into something more. Something he'd wanted for a while now.

**I hope you all enjoyed I Think I Love You.**


End file.
